Different
by cutie1016
Summary: Taylor Isn't human. She can talk to animals, and her blood heals people. She doesn't age anymore. She's stuck as a 16 year old forever. She's lived thousands of years. The Cullen's know and respect her, and Embry imprintson her. With her fear of wolves, how is it going to work? Who's after her? She can hear Embry's wolf, and it want's her... Rated M for Language. Maybe Lemon Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

First Twilight Fanfiction say whaaa? XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I'm gonna do this once, because it's annoying. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. If I did well it would be Cray Cray :P

Enjoy Kay?

….

"TAYLOR GET UP! IT"S YOUR FIRST DAY AT LA PUSH HIGH!" I groaned slightly before pushing the warm blankets off me. I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. Jason jumps on my bed and licks my face. Jason is a huge Great Dane, who thinks he's a lap dog. I giggle and pat his head.

I get up and go straight to my closet. What to wear? I pull out a white lacey sun dress. And look at Jason.

"Whatcha think?" he flattened his eyes and whined.

"Too much? I think so too." I put the dress back and pulled out a jean skirt, with a white V-neck. I turned toward Jason and tilted my head. He barked and I smiled.

I put it on and went to the bathroom. I pulled a brush through it and smiled. My hair is naturally straight. It's a really light brown and down to my waist. My eyes are an oddly bright blue. I smiled in the mirror. I had no need for make-up.

I left the bathroom and twirled in front of Jason. He barked and my hand slapped my forehead.

"How could I forget shorts!?" I went toward my dresser and pulled PJ shorts and slipped them on under my skirt.

"What would I do without you?" I patted his head and sat on my bed beside him. I've been able to talk to animals for as long as I remember. I like the animals better than people. I don't really talk to people. Despite my appearance, people really are annoying.

I'm 5'11 and had been told many times to be a model. But I refused; I'm not a fan of being the center of attention. People would notice that I don't age. Since I was little, I figured out that my blood heals animals. Since then I stopped aging at 16 for an unknown reason. My sister is Candace, well sort of. She became a vampire about 300 years ago I met the Cullen's about a hundred years ago and immediately was considered a part of their family. Jasper did bite me once, and he almost died. Apparently my blood is deadly when taken by force. After that me and Jasper became good friends. I heard Jason whine and I looked at the clock.

"Ahhh" I grabbed my white sandals and slipped them on. I ran down stairs and saw my sister.

"Bye Candace!" I yelled and went out the door. I saw Jason with my bag and I laughed. I took it out of his mouth and kissed his head. I went toward my Jeep and hopped in.

"BYE JIM!" I heard said horse huff back and I smiled.

"When I come home, we'll go for a ride. Swear!" he huffed again and I smiled. I started my car and drove down the street. The farther I got from my house and animals the more excited I got. I reached the school and parked my car. There were students here and there, and then there was a giant group of guys. All huge! My hands started to shake. I can do this. I grabbed my bag and reached for my phone. I plugged in my headphones and put them in my ears. I turned the volume up until I can no longer hear anything except the rock music in my head.

I smile slightly and put my keys in my purse. I hop out of my car with confidence. As long as my music plays, who cares about the world? I have a slight a smile as my fingers tap the beat of the song playing. I see the stares as I walk pass the students. I hate being the new kid. My hands shake slightly when I reach closer to passing the giant guys.

My eyes are straight ahead as they all glance at me then go back to talking. Besides one. Who just stares at me. A glazed look over his eyes. I shiver and walk a little faster. I reach the office and pull out my head phones momentarily.

"One moment, you two." I jump at her voice and bump into a person behind me.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered and turned around. It was the guy who was staring nonstop at me in the parking lot.

"S'okay." He says and smiles. I look up at him and smile back. The glazed look is back in his eyes. I turn back around and wait for the lady.

"I'm Embry." I jump again at his voice. I turn toward him and a frown is on his face. His eyebrows scrunched together. "Sorry, if I scared you." His voice was so broken, that I felt bad.

"N-no. It's fine. I-I'm just not used to being a-around people like this. I'm m-more of an animal person." I said. For some reason his whole face lights up, as if I made his day. I really shouldn't of spent that long in the forest with animals. It has me really unaccustomed to humans.

"What do you need, darling" the lady said. I turn around and my hands start to shake again.

?U-umm My names Taylor Haughtson. I-I'm starting today as a Junior." My voice was soft as I spoke.

'AH! Yes" I jump at her excitement and bump into Embry again. His hand lands on my shoulder and I look up.

"Your names Taylor?" he said. I nodded and flushed. "I-It's nice to meet you, E-Embry." His face lit up again.

"Taylor, dear?" I look up to see my schedule. "You're all set. Welcome to La Push High!" I nodded and took my schedule. I put my hand on Embry's and pulled it off.

"B-Bye." I waved and started to walk back to my car. I left the office and stepped outside, I got a few steps before I heard Embry yell. I turned to see him running toward me. He reached me and scratched the back of his head.

"Since your new and all, would you like to meet my friends?" I look at him slighty before I stepped back.

"E-Embry you're really n-nice, b-but I'd rather not. I-I'm not g-good with people. A-And—" Embry picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"W-What are you doing!" I said with slight anger in my voice. Who does this guy think he is. I look around for any kind of animal. I saw a bird and closed my eyes. _Please attack him_. I saw the bird fly around and go beak first for the tall boy. The bird hit him in the arm and face.

"Stupid bird. Shoo!" His hand hit the bird and it fell. My blood boiled and my anger raised.

"Put me the FUCK down NOW!" I screamed. He put me down immediately. He looked shocked and pained. I went toward the bird and picked it up. I spun back, angry tears in my eyes.

"I don't know who you are, or who you think you FUCKIN are! But don't EVER harm an innocent animal. Where the FUCK do you get off!? Leave me alone. Don't even look my FUCKING way! YOU! YOU….ASSHOLE!" I screamed and stormed to my car with the bird clutched to my chest. I open the back and put the bird down. _I'm so sorry. Are you alright?_ I asked. I nodded my head as the bird told me the damage. I took my shirt and ripped the bottom all the way across my stomach. I took the birds wig and wrapped it up tightly. I grabbed a safety pin and closed it.

"Back over THERE!?" The bird nodded and I sighed. I unbuttoned my skirt and pulled it off. Thank god for shorts. I pulled the black shorts down and walked back toward the group of guys. All, who are watching my every move. As I pass them I glare my hardest at Embry. He flinched.

I Put the bird down on the ground and climb the tree in front of me.

"Taylor! Don't! You'll get-" I cut him off before he could finish. With as much venom as I could I whipped my head back with a heated glare.

"Fuck. Off. Embry." He starts to shake but I don't care. I continue to climb until I reach the branch with the nest. I take the ribbon that was in my hair and shake my hair out._ Bite the ribbon please, and don't let go._ I let the ribbon go down as I kept a hold of one end.

"No way." I heard one of the guys say. I ignore them and watch as the bird bites the ribbon like I asked. I slowly pull it up inch by inch until I have the bird in my hand. I smile softly as I put her back in the nest. _I'll bring nuts and food until your wing is better. _The bird chirped and I smiled.

I look down and then started to realize what I just did. My eyes widen as I look at how high I actually went. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My breath hitched as a branch cut my arm from my wrist to elbow. I flinch and look. Might as well, I put my back toward everyone and made the bird drink the drops of blood falling from my arm. _You'll be fine in a couple minutes._ I turn around and notice that my blood started to drip down to the asphalt.

"TAYLOR!" Embry yelled. I rolled my eyes. I closed my eyes and jumped. My feet hit the floor and Embry was next to me looking at my arm. I yanked it out of his grip which caused a pained cry to escape my lips.

"Don't touch me!" I gasped and pulled out my phone. I girl came in front of my while my ear was to my phone.

"M-May I clean it?" I smile at her softly and nodded. She smiled back and put her tissue on the cut.

"I'm Kim." She said.

"Taylor." I replied.

"TAYLOR!" I smile as Alice's voice hit the phone. I saw all the guys stiffen, but didn't comment.

"Alice, please don't yell." I loved the Cullen's.

"Ouch" I flinched as Kim continued to clean it. Embry just stared at my phone in shock.

"It's been decades Taylor!" she wined. I sighed and smiled.

"I'm at school, so keep it down Alice." I laugh as she huffs.

"Is Carlisle home? I kinda hurt myself." I sigh as she screeched!

"YOU'RE IN FORKS! SINCE WHEN? WHY HAVEN'T WE SHOPPED YET! TAYLOR MARIE HAUGHTSON!"

"We can talk when I get there, but please give the phone to Carlisle." She sighed and I giggled.

"Taylor? My friend. It's been at least 800 years too long." I smile

"I agree Carlisle. But I'm in a pickle. I hurt myself. Pretty sure stiches are needed. You know how much I hate hospitals. Would you mind?" my voice soft.

"Of course old friend! " I smile again.

"Arigatou Carlisle." I hung up and realized I was being stared at.

"You n-need stiches" Kim said. I nodded and looked at my arm. She took of her shirt and wrapped it around my arm. I panicked.

"O-oh no! I-I'll buy you a N-new shirt!" I blushed and looked away.

She laughed and waved her hand.

"It's fine." She smiled. I turned toward one of the guys behind her.

"D-Do you have a marker?" he nodded mutely and handed me one. I took her hand and one of the guys….growled? I stepped back. My mouth dropped. No way. La Push is a small town. There's no way. The guy started to shake.

"Jared STOP!" one said. Jared stopped completely. My hand went to my mouth.

"Taylor?" I grabbed Kim's hand put her behind me. She looked at me shocked.

I kept my eyes on the one who ordered 'Jared' to stop.

"Kim? Could you please check if I locked my car? I need to talk with them." She nodded and smiled. Jared reached to grab her but I grabbed his arm. His eyes widened as he tried to pull his hand away. Keeping my eyes till on the guy who ordered. I push Jared back and he fell.

"Why the fuck are there Children of the Night in La Push. As there Alpha I command you!" my eyes flashed purple as he fell to his knees.

I grabbed my phone and waited until Jasper answered.

"Taylor? How ar—" I cut him off.

"Why the fuck are Children of the Night in this town. And why the fuck should I not kill there alpha!?" I said.

"Taylor listen to me, give the phone to the Alpha." I growled lowly and handed him the phone.

"Jasper?" the Alpha said.

"You have permission." He gave the phone back.

"I'm coming. Don't do a thing." My eyes widened.

"How dare you! I'll kill them all. You know—" he cut me off

"Taylor?"

I turned and saw Edward, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. I looked at Edward and showed him the pain. All the deaths. My parents. My friends. My mate! How dare you tell me not to kill them?

"They are not Children of the Night." I turned toward Embry who just stared at me.

"What are they?" I asked

"Shape-Shifters. Only into wolfs. They aren't what killed your family. Or your mate. I swear." Jasper said. I released the Alpha and took steps back. The alpha stood and stared at me. I held my hands in each other and bowed deeply.

"Moushi wake gozaimasen!" I said. Damn it. I'm going to have to knock of my habits. I'm an idoit.

"Eh? Edward?" The Alpha said.

I went up and scratched my neck.

"Gomen Ah umm Edward!" I face palmed and tears of frustration slid down my cheeks. Spent way too damn long in Japan.

"She said she is very truly sorry. And that she's an idoit and that she's not in Japan anymore, and whoa Embry is-" I pounced on Edward and covered his mouth.

"OWWWW" I fell off him and cradled my arm. "Owwy! Jasper!" He sighed and rubbed his nose.

"How?" I got up and pointed at Embry.

"HE hit a bird! HIT her jasper." I glared at him.

"It was attacking me!" he defended. My eyes widened and I paled.

"Taylor." He said accusingly.

"HE picked me up like a doll and wouldn't let go!" I whined.

"You have no right to be mad at him, it was your fault." I pouted and walked toward Embry.

"Sorry. Embry. Friends?" he smiled and picked me up and spun me. I giggled. HE put me down and I ran toward Emmett! HE spun me and threw me in the air. I laughed uncontrollably as he caught me. Embry glared at Emmett and I tilted my head.

"Taylor? This is Bella." I looked at her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Bella! I'm Taylor" she smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry Alpha. I really am. Forgive me? I would like to be friends." She smiled and pulled me into a bear hug. I laughed, then I heard a growl.

"Are you okay?" I felt bad. I knew I broke his arm. He just growled at me. I unwrapped my arm and looked at him.

"Drink." He looked at me like I was stupid and I glared.

"Fine. Hard way it is." I put my hand on the gash to my whole hand was dripping red. I grabbed his arm and watched as my blood sunk in his skin.

"There. I really am sorry Jared." I pouted and walked back to Jasper. My eyesight blurred. Blood loss? I haven't had that in hundreds of years. What shocked me more than that is I walked to Embry.

"Taylor?" his voice panicked and worried.

"Embry I don't feel good. I think…" I dropped to my knees and he did too.

"-Ob blood type. Don't feel.." my eyes closed and I drifted last thing I heard was Embry's howl. My last thought is why the hell we didn't get in trouble staying in the parking lot this long…

Review for chapter Two! OH that rhymed


	2. IMPORTANT

I HAVE MOVED THIS STORY!

IT IS NOW HERE!

story/3455657/Different/4/


End file.
